


When Apollo Wake Up From His Sleep

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: All that Apollo wants after waking up from his sleep is to see Artemis's face.





	When Apollo Wake Up From His Sleep

When I opened my eyes 

I look at her sleeping face

It make my heart happy 

I touch her face gently 

It's so soft

She slowly opened her eyes 

And say good morning to me

I'm slowly wrapping my arms around her waist 

And whispered to her that I love her

I'm only devoted to her now, not anyone else 

I love you, Artemis


End file.
